Nighttime Encounters
by escapefrommanicmondays
Summary: All human. 17 year old Jasper thinks making money is quick and easy but how he does it isn't exactly conventional. Mature themes, will be lemons later on. The rest of our fav vamps will be in this fic too.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper pushed open the door to the small apartment they had been calling home for the past 6 months and the small smile that had been gracing his features instantly fell. He should have seen it coming but things had actually seemed like they were working out for once. The empty vodka bottle on the coffee table and the sight of his unconscious mother slumped on the sofa told him that her vow of sobriety had obviously been too good to be true.

He dumped his backpack on the floor before slowly walking further into the room. He stared down at the only parent he had and, for a fleeting moment, he was disgusted with her. It was four o'clock on a Friday afternoon and she was already passed out drunk with smudged makeup and a line of drool tickling towards her chin. Disgust soon turned to resignation. He had long ago given up on any expectation of having what most people considered to be a normal mom and it wasn't as if he hadn't come home to this same scene a hundred times before. He was tempted to just leave her where she was but his sister would be home soon. Rosalie was just as used to seeing their mother like this as he was but they had been enrolled in their current school long enough for her to start making friends and she had started to relax enough to bring them home occasionally. It would be much better if Jasper could get his mother into her bedroom. The problem would still be there but at least it would be behind closed doors. He just hoped he didn't have to carry her.

"Maria, wake up." he said but there was no response. He nudged her foot with his own but still she lay there without moving. He nudged her again a little harder and raised his voice more. "Hey, I said wake the fuck up."

Maria lifted her head and opened her eyes but it took her a moment to actually focus on him. When she did, her smile was almost identical to the one he had been wearing moments before. "Hey baby, what you doin' home?" she slurred. "You should be in school."

"School finished for the day, Maria." he replied, pulling her unsteadily to her feet. Even with his arms to guide her, her body swayed as she started to walk.

"You never call me momma no more. You might think you're all grown up but you're still my baby boy, Jasper."

Jasper ignore her statement to ask what he felt was a very pertinent question. "Why aren't you in work, Maria?"

"I hated that damn job anyway. Boss was an asshole."

"You got fired." It was a statement rather than a question.

"It'll be ok. I'll get another job."

"Did he pay you everything you were owed?"

"Asshole was going to dock my wages. I told him he could shove what was left where the sun don't shine."

Jasper didn't see the point in asking what had happened or shouting about how they needed the money. What was done was done. Besides, Maria wasn't exactly in any fit state to have a conversation about it. If he wasn't supporting most of her body weight as they walked, she would have hit the floor after just a few steps. When they finally reached her bed and he was able to lay her down, her eyes closed almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Jasper stayed long enough to pull of her shoes and make sure she was lying on her side before leaving her to sleep it off.

When he got back to the living room, Rosalie was home and thankfully alone.

"I take it mommy dearest is passed out." She said as she sniffed the top of the empty vodka bottle. "Smells like she went for cheap and nasty this time."

"She got fired."

"Shit." Rosalie replied. "Rent's due at the end of the week."

"I know."

"I saw Rick the Dick on the way up the stairs." Rosalie said, referring to the superintendent of their apartment building. "He made sure to remind me that we still owe some from last month."

"I know." Jasper repeated, as he walked past her into the kitchen.

He opened one of the cupboards and took out an old, battered looking tin. He took out the contents but a quick count of the bills inside confirmed his suspicion that the money it contained was not going to be enough.

"He's not going to let it role again."

"I know, Rosalie! I know!" Jasper repeated again, shouting as some of the anger he felt towards his mother leaked out. He instantly realized that he shouldn't be directing it at his twin sister. None of this was her fault. "Sorry…I just-"

"It's ok." she cut him off with a shrug. She didn't blame him for shouting. She was angry too. She reached for her purse and added twenty dollars to the pile. "That's all I've got left from this weeks wages."

"Will you be able to get an advance?" Jasper asked

Rosalie had managed to land herself a part time job working in a small boutique in the mall. It was only Saturday mornings and a couple of after school shifts during the week but she loved it, especially the great discount she got on the clothes they sold. Any time the other girls who worked their had asked for an advance, they had been refused. She didn't see why her boss would change the rules for her. Still, there was no harm in trying.

"I'll ask." she replied. "Even if they say yes, we'll still be short."

"Yeah." Jasper sighed. "Don't worry. I'll get it."

"How?" She asked, uncertain of whether she actually wanted to know the details.

Jasper had no intention of answering her question. Instead, he gave her what he hoped would be a reassuring smile and headed towards his bedroom.

"Everything's going to be fine, Rose." he said before shutting the door behind him.

Rosalie was left alone in the living room and she had no choice but try to believe him. After all, he'd always managed to get the money when they'd been in the same situation before. She didn't have any reason to start doubting him now.

Two hours later, Jasper was in downtown Port Angeles. The near constant drizzle had thankfully stopped and he hoped that it would stay that way for the rest of the evening because the park bench he was sitting on didn't offer much in the way of shelter. There were still a few younger teens hanging out by the skate ramps a little further up the path but he didn't think they would be there much longer. Dusk was starting to fall. It was nearing the time that they would have to get home before their mothers started to worry about them. Jasper was only seventeen years old but he couldn't remember the last time Maria even inquired about where he had been when he got home after midnight on a school night. It was probably better that she didn't worry about him. It made it easier for him to do what he was doing. On the flip side, if she was the sort of mom that actually cared he wouldn't need to be doing this in the first place. Not that he was actually doing anything yet, apart from waiting. As the saying goes, the freaks only come out at night so it was still a little on the early side. It was only a matter of time though. He knew that he would catch someone's eye sooner or later.

His mind wandered as he sat and waited and he found himself thinking of his fucked up childhood and how this had all started. It was one of his mother's boyfriends that made him realize that it was something that even happened. He had just turned fourteen and they were still living in Texas. Maria had been seeing Kevin for three months. They fought constantly and both had low paying jobs and a drinking problems. So, it was no surprise to come home one day to an argument about money. He wasn't intentionally listening in. It was just impossible not to hear them as they talked and shouted at each other. At one point Kevin said it was a pity Rosalie wasn't a bit older because she would make plenty of money if he put her to work. Then he said Jasper was nearly as pretty as Rosalie so why not him too. He had laughed, trying to pass his comments off as a joke but Jasper didn't think he was joking, not completely. Apparently, neither did Maria because they moved out soon after that.

When he was fifteen, they were living in Denver, Colorado. Jasper used to hang out in a park not all that different from this one. One evening when all of his friends had gone home and he had somehow ended up alone, a man approached him and offered him $50. He said all Jasper had to do was let the man blow him off. Jasper had called him a pervert and told him to fuck off but as Maria's drinking got worse and their financial situation declined, that $50 started to look more and more tempting.

He couldn't remember making any conscious decision but he started to loiter in the park after his friends had all gone home for the evening. It didn't take long for someone to notice him. That first time, he wasn't sure that he was even going to be able to get it up. Standing in a cubicle of a less than hygienic public bathroom with some strange guy's mouth around him had never been a part of his spank bank fantasies. He just closed his eyes and pretended that it was Maggie Richards' lips around his dick. It wasn't too far a stretch of the imagination because that was exactly where her lips had been after a party the previous Friday night. However, it turned out that, as fantastic as Maggie had been, the guy whose name he didn't even know had a lot more skill than a fifteen year old girl. Before he knew it, Jasper had been hard with a capital H. He didn't just cum, he erupted and the guy swallowed every last drop.

He wouldn't exactly call it a pleasurable experience though. It was too tainted by shame and paranoia. He spent weeks worrying that people would know what he had done just by looking at him. He spent weeks flirting with pretty much every girl he knew in an effort to reaffirm his heterosexual status while also secretly checking out the guys as well, trying to figure out if he was even the slightest bit attracted to them too. It had been confusing and weird and he didn't think he would ever do it again but, just when he was starting to feel normal again his battered biker boots finally gave up the ghost and wore through. The second time wasn't as bad in some respects but it wasn't as good in others either. Still, neither were as awful as the first time the guy he was with wanted to reverse roles. It was one thing to have someone blow him but to do that to another guy for the first time, a guy he didn't know, wasn't in the least bit attracted too and was three times his age, had filled him with revulsion. He had done it though and the guy had gotten his money's worth, so to speak.

Jasper had now lost count of the encounters he had had. He tried not to think about it unless he had too. It wasn't something he did all the time. It was only when he needed too. It was a way to survive, a means to an end and, as a rule, he did not make conversation, get to know them or let them think they would get the opportunity to know him. He wasn't attracted to them, he didn't consider himself to be gay and as soon as he had finished high school and had a real, full time job he would be leaving this scene far behind.

The slats of the wooden bench shifted as another person sat down next to Jasper, bringing him out of his thoughts. Jasper didn't know whether to curse or smile so he did neither and just waited. You see, as much as Jasper liked having his rules, rules always seemed to have at least one exception.

"Jasper," the man said keeping the volume of his voice low while still managing to maintain it's gravely timbre. "It's been a while."

Jasper tried to ignore the way his voice made his breath catch in his throat or the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end but he still swallowed in nervous anticipation before he could speak.

"Hi Peter."

A/N ~ thanks for reading. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**6 Months Earlier**

"It's a dump." Rosalie proclaimed as she took in the semi furnished apartment Marie had leased.

"It's got three bedrooms." Jasper replied.

"They're hardly bedrooms. I've seen bigger closets."

"Well, sleeping in a closet beats sleeping on a pull out in the living room." Jasper replied, referring to his sleeping arrangements at their old place. "It will look better once we have more stuff in here."

"I don't think a few throw cushions and some tacky ornaments are really going to make a difference."

Jasper could see her point but didn't want to admit how run down the apartment looked. As for the damp, musty smell that lingered in the rooms despite all of the windows being open, well, the less said about that the better.

"Maybe we could repaint the walls," he suggested but it was clear that she was still skeptical. "Come on, Rose. She's really trying this time."

Rosalie wanted to tell him that this time was no different to all the others. It was always the same. They'd move somewhere new, Maria would be happy for a while and then one day, for no apparent reason, she would pick up a bottle and not want to put it down again. Their lives would basically turn to shit until Maria managed to sober up. When that happened, her attempt at staying sober meant moving somewhere else. Their little family had slowly been making its way north since Jasper and Rosalie were ten years old. While Jasper continued to hope that each move would be the last, Rosalie had long predicted that they'd reach Alaska before they finished high school. Before she could say anything though, Maria entered the apartment carrying the last box of their meager belongings.

"Isn't it great?"

To Jasper her smile looked just as forced as Rosalie's but any smile was better than none where Maria was concerned so he nodded enthusiastically as he took the box from her arms and placed it on the breakfast bar that separated the small living room from the even smaller kitchen area.

"It just needs a bit of a spring clean, that's all. Won't take any time at all and once it's all clean we can start making it ours." Maria continued, as she pulled cleaning products out of one of the boxes that littered the room. "The school's only a twenty minutes away and Rose, you should see the stores they have in the mall a few blocks away. We're going to have so much fun. In fact, we should go tomorrow. You can get a new outfit for your first day."

Rosalie remained stonily silent until Jasper sent a pointed look her way. She rolled her eyes but when she finally spoke her voice sounded pleasant enough. "Sure Mom. Shopping sounds good."

"You want to come too, Jazz?"

"Nah, I think I'll pass." Jasper replied, earning a glare from his sister. "And before you say it, I don't need a haircut either."

"So you're going to stick with the scruffy, ragamuffin look then?" Maria asked as she fingered the ends of his dirty blond, shoulder length waves.

This time the smile she wore was genuine and warm, matching the teasing tone of her voice perfectly. Jasper found himself smiling back as he replied. "I like the scruffy, ragamuffin look." He quickly kissed her cheek before heading for the door. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Where the hell are you going?" Rosalie asked. "We need to get this place cleaned up."

"Isn't that what you girls are for?" Jasper asked, even though he knew it would rile her up.

"Sexist pig!"

"You didn't think it was sexist when you expected me, being a boy, to do all of the heavy lifting earlier."

"That's different!" Rosalie protested. "Get your ass back in here and help."

"Oh, let him go, Rosalie." Maria said. "You know he usually ends up making more mess than he cleans. We'll do it quicker if he's out of the way."

"That's so unfair. I can't believe you're letting him go out when I have to stay here."

"Well, I can't clean all this on my own tonight and we'll all feel better once it's done. Besides, we're going shopping tomorrow and Jasper isn't so-"

"That's got nothing to do with it." Rosalie interrupted. "Jasper doesn't even like shopping."

While they talked, Jasper quietly made his way outside. He could still just about hear them bickering when he shut the door behind him and the sound of it made him happy. That might not make sense to everyone but to Jasper, the sound of bickering between his sibling and parent was a good thing because it was normal. They weren't shouting and screaming at each other, throwing things or silently ignoring each other. Things were definitely looking up.

However, just because they were looking up didn't mean that things were going to be easy. The deposit on the apartment took pretty much everything they had. His mother would probably spend what little was left the next day, spoiling Rosalie in an effort to ease mother-daughter relations. There was no contingency fund in place for any one of the million things that could go wrong. Jasper knew he would feel better with some cash in their emergency reserves and there was no time like the present to scope out the neighborhood so he thought he'd kill two birds with one stone.

As usual, their new apartment wasn't in the best part of town but as Jasper walked, he realized it could have been worse. He also realized that things were more spread out than his mother made them seem when she talked about the city. Still, it didn't take long to find what he was looking for. There was no guarantee that the park he found would be the right place but, in his experience, they were always a good place to start.

Turned out he was right. It didn't take him long to spot a couple of guys like him hanging around. To anyone else, they would probably look innocent enough but Jasper knew. He could just tell. It was in the way they stood and watched the people going past, brazen but ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble.

Jasper stepped just off the walkway to lean against a nearby tree. He took a deep breath and forced himself to be calm, pushing every thought out of his head except the mantra of 'easy money'.

The shadows around him grew longer and early evening turned to twilight. Time passed slowly and he got bored. He was just about to give up and go home when a figure appeared in front of him. Jasper's first thought was 'about fucking time' but it was quickly followed by the nerves he always felt.

"Hey, you got a light?" the stranger asked.

"Sure," Jasper replied and pulled a zippo out of his jacket pocket.

When he held it out, the guy didn't take it from him as Jasper had expected him to do. Instead, he put a cigarette to his lips and waited for Jasper to produce the required flame. As he stepped closer and leaned down to the flame, Jasper inhaled the scent of his cologne. It was something masculine and expensive. Almost too nice. As Jasper took advantage of the extra light the small flame provided and looked at him, he started to think that maybe he had gotten it wrong. This was not a potential score after all. It was just a guy taking a walk through the park who realized that he had left his lighter at home. A quick look at the man's clothes confirmed that they were casual but also expensive and Jasper could see that he was much younger than his normal clientele; thirty at most. There was no beer gut or dodgy hair style. There were no nervous glances up and down the walkway to make sure that they weren't being watched and the sense of urgency most guys gave off was absent.

Jasper fully expected him to light his cigarette and leave but the man made no move to step away when he straightened up, took a deep drag and exhaled slowly.

"You're new," he said.

"I guess so." Jasper replied, still trying to work out exactly who this guy was and what he would want.

"What services do you provide?"

Jasper was completely thrown by the question. Usual conversation in this situation was the guy saying what he wanted and how much he was willing to pay, and Jasper saying yes or no. This was not normal and Jasper didn't know whether to speak or keep his mouth shut. For all he knew this guy could be under cover, trying to trick him into saying something that would get him in trouble.

"Don't worry, I'm not a cop." the guy said, as if he knew exactly what Jasper had been thinking. "What is it that you do?"

"Hand jobs. Blow jobs." Jasper murmured, suddenly uncomfortable saying the words.

"Nothing else?"

"No, nothing else." Jasper replied, meeting the man's eyes for the first time in an effort to show that he meant what he said and would not be cajoled or coerced into anything else.

"What a pity." The man said with a smirk as he looked Jasper up and down.

Jasper felt uncomfortable under his appraising gaze but he was also intrigued and just a little bit smug.

Jasper was uncomfortable because he didn't think he had been so thoroughly eye fucked by anyone before. Jasper was intrigued because he was wondering who the hell this man was. He oozed confidence and clearly didn't give a rats ass about whether anyone saw them together. And the smugness, well, who wouldn't feel smug when they were having the effect that Jasper was having on someone. The guy was obviously interested. He gave the appearance of being cool and collected but the bulge in his pants gave him away.

The man took a step backwards and then another and another. Jasper's smugness turned to indignation as he realized he was watching the man walk away but he didn't know why. He never felt anything but apathy for the pick-ups he lost, so what made this one any different? Before he could even begin to analyze what he was feeling, the man's smirk got bigger.

"You coming or what?" He said before turning.

He continued to walk away, not even looking back to see if Jasper was following, which of course he was. He was far too curious to stand still and let him disappear into the night. The man wasn't walking particularly fast and with his slightly longer legs, Jasper caught up easily but he was so busy watching the man out of the corner of his eye that he hardly noticed when they left the park and headed towards a line of cars. It was the beeping of a car being unlocked that made Jasper realize the change in his surroundings and it made him nervous once more. Making use of the public bathrooms or finding a dark, secluded area of the park was one thing, but getting into someone's car to go god's knows where was something altogether different.

The man opened the door of a black SUV with dark tinted windows and started to get in. As if sensing, Jasper's apprehension, he paused half way.

"Relax, we're not going anywhere. It's just more comfortable in here."

Jasper watched as he closed the door behind him, so confident that Jasper would follow suit. For a moment, he hesitated but that damn curiosity was still there and he was soon opening the passenger door and climbing in himself.

The first things he noticed were the softness of the leather seats and the new car smell that was still inside the vehicle. Then he noticed that the interior light was on. The man in the driver's seat was looking at him again but in an entirely different way. The cock sure confidence was gone and had been replaced with something else. It was a mixture of anger, disappointment and mild concern.

"Jesus, how old are you?"

Obviously, in the gloom of twilight, the man's eye fucking had only taken in Jasper's tall frame and broad shoulders. He hadn't been paying enough attention to his face to recognize his still boyish features for what they were.

"Old enough." Jasper replied, knowing that he probably sounded like a sullen teenager but it made him angry that his age was suddenly a factor in this. No one had cared before, why should this guy?

"I seriously doubt it," he sighed. "I knew you were fresh meat but I thought I'd ordered steak, not veal."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you too, you little shit. What were you even doing there?"

"I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I bet." he replied, rolling his eyes. "You got a name to go with that sexy Texan accent of yours?

"Jasper." he supplied, raising his eyebrows in surprise of the fact that the guy had pinpointed his accent straight away. It only occurred to him after he spoke that giving his real name might not have been exactly clever.

"Well, Jasper from Texas, I'm Peter and I'm driving you home. Where do you live?"

"You ain't driving me anywhere." Jasper replied, blue eyes flashing with defiance.

The guy stared him down and Jasper had to remind himself that the guy now had a name. No one had told him their name before. No one had bothered to ask him for his either before Peter. Jasper didn't like it. It felt too personal. He wanted to get things back to normal, where everything was anonymous and he didn't have to think, where it was just skin and quick breaths and letting his body react without really feeling anything. He wanted it to go back to where he felt as if he was in control.

"Are we going to do this or what?" Jasper asked, putting as much attitude in to it as he could.

Peter gave a bark of laughter and muttered something under his breath that Jasper couldn't quite catch . The only words he thought he could identify were 'trouble', 'little punk' and 'jail bait'. But after a moment, Peter spoke clearly. "As delightfully tempting as you are, I think I'm going to have to pass this time."

"Whatever." Jasper shrugged, hoping that he sounded as if he didn't care either way. The disappointment he felt was confusing enough without Peter realizing he felt that way. Just as he reached for the door handle, Peter spoke again.

"Wait."

Jasper watched Peter scrabble around in the glove compartment for a minute and pull out two items, which landed in his lap seconds later.

"What?" Jasper asked as he picked up the box of condoms and the bottle of lube. "I don't-"

"Just take them, Jasper." Peter said. "Sooner or later someone's going to ask you to put your dick in them and you're going to say yes. You might even let someone put their dick in you if they offer enough money. Just because you don't think it's going to happen any time soon, doesn't mean you shouldn't be prepared."

Jasper opened his mouth to protest but he didn't know what to say so he closed it again. Seeing that the teen had been rendered speechless, Peter took the opportunity to continue his education.

"Even now, lube is your friend. Use it. If all you're doing is hand jobs and blow jobs all night, little Jasper will get rubbed raw without it. Use it on the guy's you're with too. If it feels nicer, they'll cum quicker."

"Why are you telling me this stuff?"

"I don't know. Call it my good deed for the day." Peter replied, fixing Jasper with an intense stare. "There's something about you, Jasper. I've got a feeling that everyone's going to want a piece of you and you're playing around with what is potentially a very dangerous game."

"I never play." Jasper said as he opened the door and climbed out. He shoved Peter's gifts into his jacket pockets and made to close the car door behind him but, once again, Peter's voice stopped him.

"Jasper, you forgot something."

Jasper pulled the door opened to look back into the car. It took him a second to realize what Peter was holding out towards him.

"But we didn't do anything," he said as he looked at the folded up bills in Peter's hand and fought the urge to snatch the money and run.

"You have no problem selling yourself but when it comes to money for nothing you've suddenly got morals?" Peter asked in disbelief.

Jasper couldn't quite believe it either so he just shrugged in response.

"Fine, it you want it that way." Peter responded, leaning a little further over into the passenger side of the car. He crooked a finger and beckoned Jasper closer, licking his lips to indicate exactly where he wanted Jasper to be. "Come here."

It was another out of the ordinary request on what was turning out to be a very strange night but Jasper acquiesced and lent back into the car. It was very rare that a guy Jasper picked up tried to kiss him and on the even rarer occasions when they succeeded, it was rough and hard, more of an assault on his mouth than anything else. Peter's lips weren't exactly soft but they were infinitely gentle by comparison. At least, they were to start with but they soon become more demanding. The funny thing was that Jasper didn't mind. On the contrary, when Peter's tongue sought access to his he willingly obliged. He found himself enjoying the scratchiness of the older man's five o'clock shadow and the way one of his hands was buried in the curls at the back of his neck. Jasper had never been kissed like that before, not by any girl or any man. He was so caught up in it that when the sound of a moan reached his ears, he couldn't tell whether it belonged to him or Peter. Neither could he tell who actually ended the kiss. It seemed more like it reached its own conclusion when they both needed to breathe. For a second, Jasper was sure that Peter was going to lean in and capture his lips again and in that moment Jasper really wanted him too. Instead, Peter caressed the back of his neck one more time before letting go and move back.

"Damn. Definitely trouble." Peter said, eyes full of desire. "Get out of here, kid, before I do something I really shouldn't."

"O-okay." Jasper stammered, hardly noticing as Peter pushed the cash into his hands.

As soon as the car door closed behind him, the engine roared to life and Peter sped away. Jasper was left alone on an empty side street, trousers uncomfortably tight, and wondering what the fuck just happened.

A/N - Thanks for reading - Please R&R, constructive crit will be gratefully received!


End file.
